Eyes on me
by Jill-chan
Summary: Draco Malfoy sube al escenario por última vez, con una única cosa en mente. Cuando dos mundos se desmoronan, quizás la última esperanza se encuentre en los ojos de quien menos se podría esperar.Oneshot.Slash DxH


"**Eyes on me**"

Una vez más mis ojos se posan en el espejo frente al cual me encuentro y me aseguro de que todo está perfecto, como ya es costumbre. Como siempre la ha sido

"Recuérdalo bien, Draco. La primera impresión siempre es la que cuenta, así que tu obligación es verte siempre perfecto, porque un Malfoy ES perfecto, y esa es la impresión que tiene que dar"

Un amago de sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, pero tan rápido como lo hizo, el espejo ya refleja de nuevo la misma inexpresividad que siempre adorna mi rostro. Ahora esas palabras suenan tan lejanas, que por un momento mi mente no es capaz de discernir si en verdad las he escuchado decenas de veces, o se trata simplemente del resquicio de algún sueño que he tenido, y que por alguna razón ha permanecido en mí. Como suele pasar con todos los sueños capaces de sumergirme aún más en mi miseria...¿Por qué no puedo recordar aquellos en los que estoy junto a ti, perdiéndome en la profundidad de tus ojos?...Quizás porque sencillamente ni se me permite soñar contigo.

Pero ahora sí, una verdadera sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios cuando pienso que en tan sólo unos momentos podré ver, aunque sea de lejos, esas dos esmeraldas que sin saber cómo, hace ya tiempo que se convirtieron en la única razón lo suficientemente buena como para saber que no puedo hundirme. O por lo menos no hasta asegurarme de que esas joyas han recuperado el brillo que se extinguió hace años, y no vuelven a perderlo. Y ya no me importa si yo no soy la razón de que tus ojos vuelvan a sonreír. Hace tiempo que perdí mi ingenuidad...quizás en el mismo momento en que a ti te arrebataron tu inocencia.

-¡Draco¡Cinco minutos!

Suspiro al escuchar el grito que me llega desde la puerta, y por última vez dirijo mi vista hacia el espejo, para comprobar que desde que me encuentro frente a él ningún cabello se ha salido de su sitio o los ropajes no se han descolocado. Aunque la verdad tampoco es que importe mucho. Ya no, porque en cuanto me suba al escenario me olvidaré de todas las personas que únicamente vienen a este antro a verme cantar y ya no separaré mis ojos de los tuyos, aunque tú te empeñes en desviar la mirada una y otra vez. Aunque pretendas hacer que no me has reconocido debajo de las ropas negras que cada día cubren mi cuerpo. Pero tus ojos nunca han sabido mentir...O quién sabe...tal vez fui yo el que aprendí a leer en ellos.

**I never sang my songs**

**On the stage, on my own**

**I never said my words**

**Wishing they would be heard**

Y cada noche sigues viniendo. ¿Por qué? Ojalá alguna vez hubiera tenido el mismo valor del que hacían gala los de tu casa, fiel ejemplo tú mismo...tú más que nadie. Ojalá lo hubiera tenido porque me atrevería a acercarme a ti para preguntarte la razón por la cual has venido a verme cada día desde que llegué a esta ciudad.

Y hoy me gustaría preguntártelo más que nunca porque esta será la última vez que vendré. Y eso no me importaría si no fuera porque es la última vez que cantaré para ti. Porque el resto de la gente no me importa. Ni siquiera lo hacen el resto de la banda. Pero eso no es nuevo¿verdad? Después de todo soy un Malfoy. ¿Desde cuándo habría de importarme alguien aparte de mí?

Pienso todo esto mientras me dirijo irremisiblemente hacia las escaleras que me conducirán al escenario.

¿Desde cuándo? Pues desde que ese apellido perdió su significado. Hace el suficiente tiempo como para haber asumido que prefiero arriesgar cien veces mi bienestar con tal de verte sonreír como antes.

Finalmente mis pies tocan el pequeño escenario, y oigo que la reducida audiencia se agita emocionada ante la inminencia de que las canciones comiencen a llenar el reducido espacio en el que nos encontramos esta última vez.

Pero ni aún hoy me importan esas patéticas que han venido cada noche para ver si podían conseguir algo de mi atención al terminar el concierto. Como si en verdad pudieran conseguir algo que te pertenece por derecho...

**I saw you smiling at me**

**Was it real or just my fantasy**

**You'd always be in the corner**

**Of this tiny little bar**

Y al pensar en ti levanto la cabeza mientras los demás terminan de preparar los instrumentos y situarse, con la seguridad de que hoy también te encontraré. Pero antes de fijar mi vista en el lugar que siempre ocupas, un toque de atención por parte de uno de los chicos de la banda me obliga a volver a la realidad y prestar atención a lo que tengo que hacer.

Con paso decidido me acerco al micrófono y con el mismo tono de voz de cada noche, sin denotar la angustia que me corroe por dentro al pensar en que tal vez nunca pueda volver a disfrutarte sólo para mí, como ahora, anuncio la última actuación de la banda en este lugar. Y la música comienza a sonar, y mi voz llena cada rincón de la sala. Quizás no hacía falta denotar mi angustia al hablar, porque al cantar el sentimiento se desbordará por completo...Pero ya no seré yo quien sufra, sino los protagonistas de mis canciones.

Es entonces cuando por fin puedo dirigir mi vista hacia tu preciado rincón...y te veo ahí como cada noche. Y seguimos a lo nuestro como cada noche. Y por fin nuestras miradas se cruzan...como cada noche. Pero entonces tú me sonríes, y yo temo perder mi concentración y olvidar que me encuentro en un escenario delante de decenas de personas. ¿Me lo he imaginado? Algo en mi interior quiere creer que no es así. Quizás, después de todo, ésta no sea como las demás noches.

**My last night here for you**

**Same old songs, just once more**

**My last night here with you?**

**Maybe yes, maybe no**

La canción termina, pero los acordes de una nueva melodía ocupan el lugar de los de su predecesora. El mismo programa de siempre, la última vez en este bar. Porque ya tenemos programadas nuevas actuaciones en otros lugares. El mismo programa de siempre, pero distinto escenario.

Y por un momento temo que mi voz falle ante los sentimientos que me corroen por dentro. ¿Qué importan ya las actuaciones? Ya no puedo imaginar el cantar frente a un grupo de desconocidos sabiendo que no te veré entre ellos. ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces seguir con esto? Quizás en verdad éste no sea mi último concierto aquí, sino el último que dé en mi vida. Después de todo en estos últimos años he ganado el suficiente dinero como para no tener que preocuparme ahora por eso. Tal vez entonces pueda dedicarme a vigilarte y asegurarme de que realmente todo te va bien. Sólo entonces estaré tranquilo, porque habré hecho la primera cosa útil en toda mi vida...La vida que hace años te pertenece.

**I kind of liked it your way**

**How you shyly placed your eyes on me**

Y aunque tuve que apartar mi vista de ti unos instantes debido al fogonazo de un foco mal situado, mis ojos vuelven inmediatamente a los tuyos, asegurándose voluntariamente de no desaprovechar un solo instante de esta última vez. La última en la que nuestros lugares estarán invertidos: yo en la luz, en el escenario, y tú observándome desde las sombras de ese pequeño rincón. A partir de mañana seré yo quien te observe desde las sombras para que tú puedas vivir en la luz.

Y sigues observándome, aunque cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran desvías rápidamente tu mirada para volver a posarla nuevamente en mí tras unos instantes, quizás con la esperanza de que yo ya me encuentre mirando hacia otro lado. Quizás después de todo aún sigues conservando algo de la inocencia que antaño te caracterizaba. Quizás entonces yo pueda permitirme el conservar algo de mi ingenuidad, ya que si no supiera que eres tú, podría haber jurado que posas en mí tu mirada y la alejas con nerviosismo, casi con timidez. Pero sé que eres tú, y aún así repites el gesto una y otra vez, tu copa olvidada en la barra. Lo repites, consiguiendo terminar con la poca cordura que me queda.

Los protagonistas de mis historias ya hemos pasado a ser nosotros.

**Did you ever know?**

**That I had mine on you**

¿Lo has sabido en algún momento, Harry¿Lo que llegaste a significar para mí¿Lo que significas ahora? Cuando nuestros mundos se desmoronaron el mismo día, egoístamente no pude evitar el pensar en que tal vez eso nos uniría de alguna manera. Tal vez ya no tendríamos que odiarnos, ni ser rivales ahora que ya no había distintos bandos a los que aliarse. Quizás podríamos convertirnos sencillamente en dos personas que años atrás habían jugado a ser enemigos, pero que podrían llegar a ser "amigos" con el tiempo.

Pero justo entonces, ese mismo día en que todo terminó, decidiste cerrarles tus puertas a todos ellos, entre los que aún no me encontraba. El mismo día en que tus ojos dejaron de deslumbrar. Si alguna vez había mantenido alguna esperanza , se desvaneció. Irónicamente no con las personas que se quedaron en el camino o con todo lo que perdí entonces, sino con ese brillo. Tal vez si alguien también hubiera estado pendiente de mí lo habría notado. Quizás si hubieras fijado tus ojos en mí, te habrías dado cuenta de que nos habíamos convertido en dos personas distintas en el mismo momento.

**Darling so there you are**

**with that look on your face**

**As if you're never hurt**

**As if you're never down**

Y parece mentira que precisamente seas tú quien viene cada noche. Me pregunto si cuando estos muggles te observan, o si cuando las chicas se acercan a ti para pedirte bailar, son siquiera capaces de imaginar quién eres. Yo lo sé. El mago más poderoso que existe. Pero eso no les importa. No les importa tu pasado o lo que has vivido. Después de todo eso no es necesario para bailar o tal vez pasar una noche de sexo salvaje. Pero tal vez si te hubieran visto hace años se preguntarían qué podría haber hecho que tus ojos ya no fueran los de antes. Aquellos en los que los demás podían leer todo lo que sentías como un libro abierto.

Lo imagino porque yo también me lo pregunto. A lo mejor no lo que viviste, como esas personas, sino cómo lo viviste. ¿Qué supuso para ti descubrir tardíamente el verdadero lugar al que pertenecías, sólo para encontrarte con que en ese lugar no tenías salida. Que tu destino ya estaba trazado y no tenías más opción que asumirlo, o ver cómo lo único que apreciabas de ese nuevo mundo perecía frente a tus ojos. Yo no lo sé, no soy una excepción; pero supongo que hago bien al imaginar que ninguno de aquellos amigos tampoco.

**Shall I be the one for you**

**Who pinches you softly but sure**

**If frown is shown then**

**I will know that you are no dreamer**

¿Y si yo en verdad me hubiera encontrado entre esos amigos¿También me hubieras alejado de tu vida?...¿Y si hubiera entrado a formar parte de ella justo entonces? No te hubiera protegido y tratado de ocultar las cosas que sé que te harían daño...Sencillamente habría permanecido a tu lado, rogando por que mi presencia aliviara aunque fuera mínimamente tu dolor, sin esperar más a cambio. ¿En verdad habría algo mejor que saber que mi compañía aligeraba el peso de tu corazón? Seguramente el conseguir que ese peso dejara de existir para siempre, pero tampoco podría haberte prometido eso. Solamente seguir a tu lado y demostrarte que ya no era el hurón asustadizo de Hogwarts. Porque si estuvieras a mi lado ya no podría permitirme sentir miedo o dudar porque no tendría tiempo: tendría que proteger algo demasiado valioso como para siquiera pensar en mí.

Pero el que tú supieras que yo estaba ahí, sólo por y para ti, habría sido suficiente.

**So let me come to you**

**Close as I wanted to be**

**Close enough for me**

**To feel your heart beating fast**

Las notas de la última canción de la noche se extinguen, y los acordes son reemplazados por los aplausos que pronto invaden la sala. Éste es el momento en el que tú te vas, y yo me dirijo nuevamente a mi camerino, repasando una y otra vez todos los gestos que te he visto hacer. Pero cuando tras unos instantes voy a dirigirme hacia las mismas escaleras por las que cada noche he subido a este pequeño escenario, algo me detiene. Y no es la gente pidiendo una nueva canción, o los aplausos que aún llegan hasta mis oídos, sino tus ojos. Los ojos que en estos momentos se encuentran obsevándome desde el rincón más oscuro del bar. Los ojos cuyo dueño sigue quieto en su preciado rincón, en vez de haber desaparecido como en las anteriores ocasiones.

¿Qué es lo que esperas, Harry¿Me esperas a mí¿O tal vez estás esperando a terminar tu copa para poder irte de una vez?. Pero algo en tus ojos me dice que estoy más cerca en la primera de mis opciones. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces¿Acercarme a ti y recibir un más que posible rechazo por tu parte y quedar en ridículo, o arriesgarme a que tal vez en verdad sí me estás esperando a mí y perder mi última oportunidad, aunque sólo haya sido una mala jugada de mi mente?...Ja...¿en verdad hace tiempo no hubiera dudado en escoger la primera opción por miedo a lo que pensaran los demás?

Tomo mi decisión sin dudarlo, y a medio camino cambio de rumbo para dirigirme esta vez a las otras escaleras que salen del escenario: las que me llevarán a ti. Y mientras me abro paso entre la marea de gente que se sorprende por mi inusual acción, mis ojos vuelven a perderse en los tuyos tan sólo unos segundos: los suficientes para leer seguridad en ellos. Pero no por el hecho de que tú te sientas así, sino porque ahora yo estoy seguro de que no te irás.

Sigo acercándome a ti lentamente, aunque al fin las chicas han dejado de tratar de invitarme a una copa, y los muggles decentes han dejado de avasallarme para felicitarme por el concierto. ¿Tan difícil es de entender que me he bajado del escenario para atender a una sola persona? Y desde luego , esa persona no se ha acercado a mí, dado que la sigo viendo, cada vez más cerca, impasible en su rincón.

Y por fin los últimos obstáculos desaparecen y me sitúo frente a ti, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder apreciar a pesar de la tenue luz esos pequeños detalles de tu rostro que me volvían loco hace tantos años. No lo suficiente como para saciar mi necesidad, pero sí como para alcanzar a escuchar el batir furioso de tu corazón. ¿Puedo oírlo aún a pesar de la música que sin notarlo ha comenzado a sonar nuevamente? Tal vez después de todo no sea el batir de tu corazón, sino el del mío.

**And stay there as I whisper**

**How I loved your peaceful eyes on me**

**Did you ever know**

**That I had mine on you**

Y aún aquí, sigo dudando qué hacer. Quizás deba hablarte, o quizás deba marcharme ahora que todavía no he dicho nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme. Pero es tan difícil dejarte escapar nuevamente...

Es encontes cuando tú me sonríes. No una de las brillantes sonrisas que antaño dedicabas a todos los que según tú las merecían, sino una tímida, como la que me dirigiste cuando aún estaba en el escenario. ¿Así que después de todo no había sido mi cruel imaginación? Y eso es todo lo que necesito para decidirme. Y te pregunto lo que me lleva carcomiendo por dentro tantos días: el porqué de tu visita diaria. Y por un momento pienso que igual al final sí vas a huír, porque leo en tus ojos del mismo modo en que hacía en el Colegio el temor que sientes, y leo como siempre he hecho, que tú aún no te has decidido, a la vez que al dar un paso hacia ti se aclaran las dudas sobre qué latidos escuchaba antes. No eran los míos, ni los tuyos...eran los de los dos al unísono. ¿Puede ser que estemos sintiendo lo mismo? O tal vez nuestros corazones pretendan decirse entre ellos lo que nosotros no somos capaces.

**Darling, so share with me**

**Your love if you have enough**

**Your tears if you're holding back**

**Or pain if that's what it is**

Y sigo esperando la respuesta que aún no llega. Tal vez el problema sea que ni siquiera tú tienes respuesta a la pregunta que te hice. ¿Es eso, Harry¿O es que aunque me sigas considerando tu enemigo, no quieres romperme el corazón reconociendo que ha sido simple casualidad el que vinieras cada noche¿Es este tu rincón mágico? O tal vez el real, al que vienes cada noche para evadirte de un mundo que desde pequeño te ha dado la espalda.

No dudo de que si de verdad supieras lo que siento por ti, lo ocultarías para no hacerme daño. Esa nunca ha sido la naturaleza de los Potter. Y si supieras lo que siento por ti...¿qué es lo que harías¿Dejarías que compartiera mi vida contigo? Seguiría sin comprenderte, sin duda, y tampoco podría evitar que te hundieras, porque no creo que nadie fuera capaz de evitar una situación así. Pero sí estaría a tu lado para ayudarte a levantarte, al igual que lo estaría para secar tus lágrimas cuando las derramaras, o cogerte de la mano y no soltarte cuando temieras algo. ¿Cursi? No. Seguro de que una relación no es sólo amar, sino estar ahí en todo momento y luchar porque todo salga adelante...Seguro de que habrá malos momentos, pero de que si estamos juntos todo se solucionará...De que se sufrirá, pero de que los buenos momentos lo compensarán todo.

**How can I let you know**

**I'm more than the dress and the voice**

Si supieras que ya no soy lo que era. Un Malfoy, sí; después de todo ése es mi legado. Pero nada de lo que ese apellido conllevaba, y que yo antes portaba con orgullo. No un Malfoy cualquiera, sino Draco Malfoy. ¿Acaso tú eres igual que eran tus padres? No puedes saberlo, es cierto, pero yo apostaría a que no. No eres James, ni Lily, por mucho que lleves ese apellido...Eres sencillamente Harry. Y lo seguirías siendo aunque algo distinto siguiera a ese nombre.

**Just reach me out then**

**You will know that you're not dreaming**

Pero no sé cómo demostrártelo; que ya no tienes que huír de mí porque hace demasiado que mi meta dejó de ser el hacerte daño. Y me planteo qué hacer mientras seguimos observándonos, sin apartar la mirada del otro un sólo instante...Mientras todo mi mundo se vuelve esmeralda.

Se me ocurre que tal vez la única manera de demostrarte quién soy ahora es que hagas el esfuerzo de conocerme una vez más, como cuando creíste hacerlo en Hogwarts. O mejor: de conocer al nuevo Draco. O tal vez al Draco de antes de que mi apellido constituyera algún significado para mí. Parece mentira que hayan tenido que pasar tantos años para que vuelva a ser así.

Pero la decisión es tuya, y mi destino está en tus manos, mientras sigo esperando a que alguna palabra salga de tus labios. Ahora todo depende de ti.

**Darling, so there you are**

**With that look on your face**

Y eso deben reflejar mis ojos, porque aún sin decir nada, mientras comienza una nueva canción y sin despegar tus ojos de los míos, sonríes. Sonríes una vez más, pero distinto de las anteriores. Y por un instante vuelvo a sentirme como en Hogwarts, cuando aún sin comprender lo que sentía por ti, tus sonrisas provocaban que aquel corazón de serpiente me diera un vuelco.

Y como si me lo hubieras dicho con palabras...como si nos hubiéramos pasado la vida hablando sobre ello, lo comprendo todo de pronto...y tecomprendo a ti por primera vez. Y cuando me separo de ti tras no haber podido controlar las ganas que tenía de besarte, sonrío porque tú aún sonríes. Miento; sonrío porque tu sonrisa es aún más radiante que antes. Y lo hago porque ahora ya no depende todo de ti, sino de los dos. Y porque aunque mi destino sigue en tus manos, el tuyo está en las mías, y tenemos toda una una vida por delante para ver lo que nos deparará, y para comprender que en verdad todo es mucho más complicado que jugar a ser enemigos. Y disfrutaremos, y sufriremos, y reiremos, y lloraremos, y temeremos, y nos alegraremos como hasta ahora...pero lo haremos juntos.

**As if you're never hurt**

**As if you're never down**

**Shall I be the one for you**

**Who pinches you softly but sure**

**If frown is shown then**

**I will know that you are no dreamer**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Y se acabó. Este fic la verdad es que ya lo tenía casi terminado desde hace mucho tiempo pero me había olvidado completamente de él, y ahora que me he puesto a escribir para actualizar todas mis historias, pues me parecía buen momento para quitarme la espinita del medio. No es que me parezca una gran cosa pero en cuanto escuché la canción por primera vez se me vino a la cabeza absolutamente todo y lo tuve que escribir, así que...pos eso. Agradecería mucho vuestros comentarios, críticas, y lo que queráis decirme, como siempren.n La canción por cierto se llama "Eyes on me", y es una de Faye Wong que centra la banda sonora del Final Fantasy VIII

Y bueno, ya que al final publiqué este one-shot antes que algún capítulo de las historias que tengo empezadas, pido perdón ya desde aquí, y un poquito más de paciencia( si no se os acabó ya del todo n.ñ), porque pretendo actualizar este mes sin falta todas las historias que tengo comenzadas.

Y ya que me puse, pues agradeceros también los reviews que me siguen llegando aún ahora para darme ánimos y para pedirme que actualice en cuanto pueda. Tarde, pero pretendo compensaros de alguna manera, aunque sea quitándome horas de sueño para, por lo menos, terminar los fics que tengo inacabados.

Muchas gracias a todos

Con cariño

Jill-chan


End file.
